Drunken Mishaps
by ry0kiku
Summary: Hari itu, Japan membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan membiarkan duo Italy dekat-dekat sake, tidak akan pernah lagi. Oneshot. GerIta, SpaMano hints.


Title: Drunken Mishaps  
Characters: N. Italy/Feliciano, S. Italy/Romano/Lovino  
Genre: General  
Rating: T  
Summary: Hari itu, Japan membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan membiarkan duo Italy dekat-dekat sake, tidak akan pernah lagi. Oneshot.

**Warning: drunk!Italies. GerIta, SpaMano hints. Gaje-ness.  
**

**Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)**

* * *

Japan, sang negeri tempat terbitnya matahari. Negeri yang terkenal oleh keseimbangan antara teknologi dan alam yang berbaur dengan penuh harmoni. Sebuah negeri dengan nasionalitas tinggi, negeri yang sangat bangga akan kultur dalam negeri. Dan juga, negeri di mana di balik kesopanan dan rasa hormat yang dijunjung tinggi, tersimpan budaya mengejutkan yang tidak banyak diketahui dunia luar, tersembunyi dengan begitu rapi. Minuman keras tradisional bernama sake adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak unsur budaya yang mencerminkan hal ini.

Mohon jangan salah mengerti; sake bukanlah sesuatu yang Japan benci. Justru dia sangat bangga akan produknya yang satu ini. Minuman tradisional ini unik, original, sesuatu yang tidak bisa begitu saja dikopi. Sake—atau yang disebut sebagai _nihonshu _di dalam negeri_—_juga merupakan hal yang sedikit banyak turut ambil bagian dalam membuatnya terkenal di dunia luar selain bunga sakura, gunung Fuji, dan doujin yaoi. Namun hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam umurnya yang sudah tidak bisa disebut muda lagi, Japan berharap dia tidak pernah menciptakan minuman keras berbahan dasar padi ini. Minuman yang hampir membuatnya mencabuti rambutnya karena frustrasi.

"Hik...pokoknya, Germany-ku yang paling -hik- top deh~ Udah rapih -hik- disiplin -hik- contoh kepala keluarga terbaik~ Dia juga -hik- masak sarapan tiap pagi, dan selalu -hik- ngelap basin setiap habis cuci piring~"

"Cih, cuma -hik- sebegitu doang! _Spagna_-ku dong, jago masak -hik- terus mantap di ranjang! Bisa berkebun -hik- dan pinter nawar harga tomat! Nggak boros kayak -hik- _potato-bastardo _gak guna itu!"

"Hik! Germany nggak boros, vee! Jangan -hik- salah-salahin dia kalau -hik- Spain _hermano_ emang bokek dari sononya!"

"CHIGI! LO BILANG APA BARUSAN ADEK GOBLOK?"

"Wah wah _Fratello_...perlukah -hik- kuulang lagi? Bukan salahku dong kalau _Fratello_ -hik- punya pacar bokek kayak Spain _hermano_..."

"TARIK KATA-KATA LO YANG BARUSAN! _SPAGNA_ EMANG BOKEK, TAPI GITU-GITU DIA _PASSIONATE_! CINTA LEBIH BERHARGA DARI DUIT, TAUK!"

Para penghuni ruangan meeting hanya sanggup menatap cengok kedua personifikasi _Repubblica Italiana_ yang biasanya akur itu kini seperti sudah siap saling mencekik satu sama lain, muka mereka sudah lebih merah dan lebih ganas daripada muka England yang ditenggelamkan di tong rum—menurut penuturan France yang pernah iseng melakukannya atas dasar taruhan dengan Scotland yang berakhir dengan...

Mari kita kembali ke topik.

Sungguh menakjubkan apa yang bisa dilakukan sake berkadar alkohol 20% yang tadinya dimaksudkan oleh Japan sebagai buah tangan untuk Germany sebagai tanda terimakasih atas bantuannya mengurus transfer kredit mahasiswa asing hasil proyek joint program IMAT yang tengah digarap kedua nation ini.

Bencana itu berawal ketika Japan menaruh botol-botol minuman keras yang dia tahu adalah kesukaan Germany itu di atas meja yang bersangkutan lalu pergi untuk berdiskusi dengan China, meninggalkan botol-botol sake itu sendirian di atas meja tanpa ada yang menjaga. Italy Veneziano dan Romano yang lagi-lagi terlambat datang meeting, memilih saat itu untuk masuk berlarian, terengah-engah dan tentu saja, kehausan. Melihat botol berisi cairan bening yang tampak sangat segar, mereka dengan sok tahunya tanpa bertanya langsung meneguknya dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung; hampir satu botol sekali minum. Hasilnya bisa dilihat; begitu selesai berdiskusi dengan China soal sengketa di lautan, Japan terkejut mendapati botol sakenya tahu-tahu sudah nyaris tak berisi. Lebih terkejut lagi mendapati Italy Veneziano yang manis dan penurut berubah menjadi enigma bermuka dua—atau dengan istilah lebih mudah; _yandere_—sementara kakaknya yang jutek dan minder berubah jadi _tsundere_ akut yang siap menyalak pada siapa saja.

Yang semakin membuat cengok _nation-nation_ lain—termasuk Japan yang sudah siap _harakiri_ di tempat—kedua Italy berganti personaliti itu entah kenapa tanpa alasan yang jelas mulai saling membandingkan kekasih/caretaker/guardian/babysitter atau apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan peran Germany dan Spain yang notabene memang mengurus kedua bocah autis itu. Yang terus terang saja semakin lama semakin...menimbulkan sugesti macam-macam.

"Vee~ tapi rayuan gombal semata -hik- nggak bisa bikin kenyang lho, _Fratello_~ Ludwig dong, walaupun rada kagok soal ngerayu tapi begitu sudah waktunya bertindak, waoww~ Nggak kelihatan deh kalo dia abis baca buku panduan~ Dan -hik- _Fratello_ belum pernah lihat mukanya Ludwig kalo lagi ngajak aku kencan kan? _Blushing_-nya manis banget lohh~ ahh udah deh, akuin aja kalo -hik- Luddie-ku emang paling top~"

"Sampe Sweden jadi uke pun gue nggak akan ngakuin! Dari segi manapun -hik- Antonio-ku jelas lebih top daripada _potato bastardo_-mu itu! Walaupun nggak punya duit -hik- dia tetep kasih aku mawar yang ditanemnya sendiri! Dan setiap aku dateng berkunjung -hik- dia selalu masakin _paella_ walaupun sehari-hari dia cuma sanggup makan sup tomat kalo keuangan lagi ketat! Dan lo gak tau kan, adek goblok -hik- mukanya dia kalo lagi demam pas ekonominya lagi seret-seretnya... Mmm -hik- _so rapeable_..."

Butuh _willpower_ yang cukup besar bagi seorang Japan untuk tidak menarik keluar mikrofon dan mewawancarai kedua bersaudara itu lebih jauh tentang hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka. Memendam dalam-dalam insting _otaku_-nya, personifikasi berambut hitam kelam itu melayangkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan, di mana dua sosok tengah meringkuk memeluk lutut, tampak siap bunuh diri kapan saja.

"I-Italy... Tak kusangka kau... Aku sudah salah didik di mana coba..." Germany tampak tinggal sejengkal dari merangkak ke dalam lubang dan mati sambil memeluk koleksi bukunya (yang Japan tahu persis buku seperti apa).

"Romano... Tolong... Jangan beberkan aib oyabun-mu lebih dari ini..." Spain tampak siap menenggelamkan diri di sungai tomat dan hanyut sampai Alaska, kalau bisa sampai Kutub Utara.

Di samping kedua seme putus asa itu, Prussia dan France ikut berjongkok, menepuk punggung adik/sahabat mereka sambil menggumamkan belasungkawa atas tercabiknya harga diri mereka. Sementara itu kedua uke sakaw itu masih dengan sakawnya berceloteh, membeberkan aib pasangan mereka di mata dunia.

"Ludwig-ku nomer satu pokoknya! Seme tersejati di antara seme seme sejati!"

"Antonio-ku yang nomer satu pokoknya! Satu-satunya seme terfleksibel sejagad raya!"

"Veee ahhh ciuman hangat nan romantis bareng Ludwig dengan sedikit rasa kentang~"

"Ihh ciuman apa tuh berasa kentang! Jorok! Gue sama Antonio dong, ciuman kental manis berasa tomat! Lo tahu nggak, orang Spanyol itu terkenal paling jago soal ciuman lho!"

"Vee! Ludwig juga jago nyium kok!"

"Tapi jauh lah dibanding Antonio! Kayak bajaj sama shinkansen gitu!"

"Ihh _Fratello_ nggak nyambung ah! Ya udah kita buktiin aja, siapa yang bisa ngasih ciuman paling memuaskan~"

"Oke, setuju!"

Japan hampir yakin dia mendengar jantung Germany dan Spain berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Dia bahkan berspekulasi bahwa lebih dari ini, Germany dan Spain mungkin bakal lebih memilih kawin lari satu sama lain daripada harus menghadapi ke-OOC-an uke mereka yang di luar kewajaran.

Mata safir dan emerald itu melebar ngeri ketika dua pasang mata hazel yang biasanya inosen dan imut itu berbalik menatap mereka, dibayangi nafsu yang tak mereka sangka ada di diri kedua personifikasi Italia.

"Germany!"

"Spagna!"

Tak pernah mereka sangka mereka akan melihat kedua uke mereka begitu...buas.

"_Baciami!_"

Kedua Italy itu menerjang. France dan Prussia sudah ngibrit entah ke mana. Germany dan Spain hampir memeluk satu sama lain, komat-kamit mengucapkan doa memohon pengampunan dosa.

"_Itaria-kun, Romaano-kun... Osoreirimasu, sumimasen_."

Bisikan sopan itu diikuti seketika oleh suara sesuatu yang panjang dan tipis membelah udara. Germany dan Spain yang masih terpaku dalam posisi saling memeluk, cengok ketika kedua uke mendadak seme yang tinggal sejengkal dari meraep mereka tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu rubuh ke lantai dan tidak bergerak lagi. Di tempat mereka kini berdiri Japan, menggenggam _katana_ yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam sarungnya yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul pingsan kedua Italia sakaw itu. Seharusnya dalam pertemuan kenegaraan, membawa senjata itu dilarang. Namun kali ini saja, Japan bersyukur dia selalu diam-diam membawa _katana_nya. Dalam kasus ini kalau tidak ada yang bertindak bisa-bisa seisi ruangan meeting habis diraep Veneziano dan Romano (tidak selebay itu sih, tapi setidaknya dia bisa berharap)

"J-Japan?"

"Japon?"

Personifikasi _Nihonkoku_ itu kembali menyimpan _katana_nya di suatu tempat di lipatan bajunya, mata monokromnya masih tanpa ekspresi. "_Doitsu-san_. _Supein-san_. Saya minta maaf harus menggunakan kekerasan. Bisakah saya minta tolong anda berdua untuk mengamankan _Itaria-kun_ dan _Romaano-kun_ supaya tidak membahayakan warga sekitar?"

Kedua _nation_ itu mengangguk mengerti lalu berdiri, membisikkan terimakasih sekilas dalam bahasa mereka, sebelum dengan hati-hati menggendong kedua uke mereka _bridal style_ (yang membuat Japan harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil _sketch book_ dan mulai mendesain _doujin_) lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

Japan menatap kepergian keduanya, menghela napas panjang. Untuk sementara bencana berhasil dihindari. Dia hanya bisa berharap Germany dan Spain cukup pintar untuk entah bagaimana menahan Veneziano dan Romano sampai efek sakenya memudar (insting _otaku_-nya entah bagaimana terus membisikkan _bed… bondage… hardc-*_sensor_*_) Sekarang masalahnya tinggal…

Tubuh kecilnya menegang ketika sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Japan berbalik, mata monokromnya menengadah menatap mata biru teduh personifikasi _United States of America. _Di dalam benaknya, Japan menelan ludah.

_Shimatta… Ketahuan sudah kalau aku bawa-bawa katana…_

"_A-Amerika-san_, i-ini tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan," dia berusaha mengelak, walaupun tahu betul bahwa dia sudah tertangkap basah. "Sa-saya akan minta maaf, menulis _report _sebanyak yang anda mau, tapi tolong… jangan sita _katana_ saya…"

Alis pirang itu naik sedikit melihat pemuda(?) Asia yang tengah gelagapan itu. "Kamu bilang apa sih, Japan? Siapa yang mau menyita _katana_-mu? Aku malah mau minta tolong nih. Sake-mu tadi nggak sengaja keminum sama England. Bisa tolong bikin dia pingsan juga?"

-fin

* * *

**A/N: Akhir yang aneh ya? *headdesk* Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman melihat salah satu teman saya yang paling alim, paling waras, paling rajin, pokoknya paling yang baik-baik, langsung berubah jadi buas begitu minum sake tiga gelas penuh. Jadi OOC deh pokoknya. Maka dari itu kalau Veneziano dan Romano tampak sangat OOC di sini jangan salahkan saya, salahkan saja sake-nya *digampar*  
Ummm kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Author mau balik ngurus dua report dan satu essay dulu (aaggghhh seandainya saja bisa submit fanfic sebagai report… *dibejeg guru ybs*)  
Terimakasih sudah membaca :)**

**Regards,**

**Ryokiku**


End file.
